


碎月

by Lukascanfly



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin, 双琴侠
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukascanfly/pseuds/Lukascanfly
Summary: “当我对世事厌倦的时候，我就会想到你，想到你在世界的某个地方生活着，存在着，我就愿意忍受一切，你的存在对我很重要。”
Relationships: Brett Yang - Relationship, Eddy Chen - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 24
Kudos: 128





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> 抑郁症预警

Eddy第一次见到Brett的那天，是数学补习班结束的黄昏，他收拾好自己的课本和作业走出教室，看见有一个和他差不多大的男孩在空无一人的走廊里敲墙壁，一声接着一声。

他在课上就注意到这个男孩了，他坐在右边隔着自己一个位置，在做算术题的时候他看到男孩的左手在轻轻地敲击右臂，Eddy注意到他手上有茧，像是按弦所致。

你知道，学乐器的人之间总会有奇妙的吸引力。

于是Eddy走到男孩身边，问他在做什么。

那个时候还没有死鱼眼的小Brett抬起头。

“你听得出这是什么音吗？”在Eddy以为他不想作声的时候，Brett面无表情地问。

“Again？”Eddy要求到。

男孩又敲了两次墙壁。

“我肯定我听到了#C，但还有个泛音。”经过认真的核对，Eddy给出了答案。

听到这个回答，Brett笑了一下。

这时长日已尽，明月当空，清澈的光隔着玻璃窗洒进走廊，Eddy记得那个纯粹快乐的，属于十四岁少年的，还没有用眼镜遮挡起一切的Brett的笑容。

后来他们在一起那么久，除了拉琴的时候，Eddy再也没见到Brett那样笑过。

02

Brett是个健谈的人，用Eddy的话形容就是一个“party boy”，而他自己为医学院的考试做准备，书卷气熏得他不太喜欢这种场合，他偶尔会和Brett一起去，他发现不管是哪一个派对，去蹦迪还是聚会还是喝酒，Brett都很沉浸其中，但他永远会在十一点半之前离开。

“我们该走了。”每次Brett贴近过来轻轻拉他的衣角在他耳边说话的时候，他都觉得Brett身上的气息凉凉的，这不是Eddy熟悉的Brett的味道。

他看着走在自己旁边的Brett，突然觉得自己认识时间并不短的友人有些奇怪，是一种Brett一直存在可他却并没有发现的奇怪。

Eddy很清楚的记得那是一天晚上，那天他和家里吵架躲到了Brett那里，沉默着一言不发，他不是个脾气暴躁的人，通常是自己冷静下来整理好思绪，也就沒事了。

Brett见过他这样，只要有人和他待在一起不去管他，他通常都会自己调整过来，所以他还在用电脑整理电子谱，“咖啡还是茶？”

“橙汁。”

“好。”Brett起身开门出去，告诉Eddy新的游戏盘他放在最左边的柜子里。

Eddy看着他出房间门，他情绪还挺低落，暂时不太想玩，只是坐在Brett的床上盯着他的桌子发呆。

然后他看见了Brett打开的电脑网页上有另一个他从来没见过的公开ins账号，大剌剌的摆在他眼前。

大概是Brett忘了关。Eddy走过去弯下腰看了一眼那个账号，有张图片正处于编辑状态，他只看的那一眼就让他背后一凉。

是舍曲林，药已经少了一部分。

Eddy迅速打开了另一个网页检查这个账号，他不敢看仔细，大致一浏览，几乎所有照片都是一些风景和抗抑郁的药，他看了看账号显示，账户名称是一串乱七八糟的字母，零个follow一个关注，关注的就是Brett自己的ins账号，Bretty Bang。

学医学的直觉让他直冒冷汗。

然后他听到了Brett不甚清晰的脚步声，谢天谢地他对于Brett的熟悉程度足够在这个时候救他一命，他在三秒钟之内把所有的一切恢复原状并维持刚刚的样子缩回Brett的床上面朝里躺着。

他听到背后的开门声，随后一只凉凉的手碰了碰他的肩膀，“还想喝吗？还是想睡觉了？”

Eddy按捺住心中的疑惑，尽量装作什么都没发生地说，“我有点累，橙汁我明天早上喝。”

“那你先休息吧，我的谱子还没整理完，我一会儿再睡。”Brett怕他睡不好，把顶灯关掉了。他听到玻璃杯放在桌上的声音，椅子拉开的声音，键盘轻轻敲击的声音。

过了很久，Eddy没再听到什么声音了，好像Brett什么都没有在做了。他也没敢扭过去看，这时他听到了锡纸被扣开的清脆声响，这声音比键盘声小多了，但他很清楚的听到了。

接着是吞咽的声音。

Eddy确认了自己的想法，可这正是他最不希望发生的。

然后他感觉到 Brett取下眼镜放到床头，在他旁边躺下，呼吸平稳清浅，应该是在等待安眠药起作用。

Eddy突然想看看他，于是他非常缓慢小心地扭过头去，确认Brett是不是睡着了。

他半撑起身体，看到了取下眼镜后的Brett，优秀的鼻梁和睫毛不再被遮挡，可是阳光下无法察觉的疲惫和脆弱也暴露无遗。Eddy看着他，觉得这时的Brett被月亮下的薄雾笼罩着，仿佛Eddy认识了5年的男孩是一片虚无，而这才是真正的杨博尧。

那年的Brett刚满18岁。

03

Brett处理乐句的方式和自己完全不同，Eddy很早就知道这一点。Bertt的旋律非常有力，他下弓的速度和力道都是Eddy没有尝试过的，以他自己的性格来看，除非是他的情绪出现了非常大的波动，他才可能这样尝试，在大多数的时间，Eddy的理性永远占据上风。

而很显然Brett不是，他手指下的三度和八度精准无比，他在外放情绪的同时把剩下的一切都收紧了，所有的温柔和敏感都会缓慢的流淌出来，这在平时几乎不太可能发生，大概是在比赛或独奏会时Brett处于一种放松而享受的状态，所以他灵魂里更直接的东西被暴露了。

可Brett的思维中有一个部分偏执地认为这部分永远不应该被他本人以外的人知道，所以他很少和他的钢琴伴奏有眼神交流，就算弹琴的那个人是Eddy也一样，Brett感受得到Eddy的目光轻柔地落在他身上，可那目光越温暖，他就也不敢去回应，偶尔对视他也会马上移开视线。

他不知道自己为什么会这样，他不知道自己为什么会这样害怕和Eddy眼神交流，其他人也就算了，可Eddy很温柔，Eddy不会做让他发病的事，他努力说服自己，你不需要害怕，因为那个人是陈韦丞。

该死的抑郁症。他想。

这始终还是会出问题，在一次重要的比赛上，Brett由于“看自己的伴奏太少”被淘汰了，而他并没有犯什么技术错误，天知道他为这个比赛准备了多久。

Eddy去听了，所以他理所当然的知道这个消息，他跑到选手后台，静静的看着Brett收拾好自己的琴盒，然后拉着他走出门。

“怎么了？”Brett问。

“离开这个该死的鬼地方。”Eddy说，“咱们喝酒去，就算是十一点半也不许走。”

他说出这句话的时候，感觉到Brett小了他一整圈的手微微颤抖了一下。

结果他们喝到了凌晨两点，Brett几乎已经瘫倒在Eddy身上了，他很沉默，眼睛放空，直到Eddy把他拉回家里扔在地板上，他也一言不发。

接着Eddy也坐在地板上，把Brett的头放在了他腿上以便他枕得舒服一点。他其实有点后悔，他不知道Brett生病有多久了，他自己翻看过那个ins账号也找不到一个具体的日期，账号里全是Brett的抑郁症治疗记录，今天的情绪怎么样，什么时候预约了医生，他不想看病只想练琴。渐渐的图片下面开始有Eddy的名字了，虽然图片和他没关系，但Brett总会在记录的时候提到Eddy，Eddy又去补习数学了，Eddy被逼着学医，想让Eddy和自己一起进昆士兰。

这些过于复杂的感情铺天盖地的砸向陈韦丞，让他有点难以招架，他要是没有在那天看到这个账号，可能他心里的杨博尧永远都是那个站在太阳底下的小可爱，总吵闹着要喝珍珠奶茶，一边大笑一边把车开得飞快。

而不是现在这个样子，躺在自己的腿上，即使是比赛被淘汰，喝酒喝到吐了一轮，也一个字都不说。

“你说点什么好吗。”Eddy低下头看着Brett。

Brett微微偏过头去，脸面向Eddy，眼睛却没有看他，“帮我把琴放好。”

我不是想让你说这个。Eddy马上就要脱口而出了，他想问Brett的病情，想问为什么Brett没有告诉他，想问Brett还会不会想伤害自己了。

但是他都没有问出口。

“你知道吗。”Brett接着说下去，他把眼镜取下来，神色如常，眼睛里像是盖了一层纱，明明晃晃的，“我希望我能出一场车祸，血蔓延开，我听到路人的吵闹声，有人拨打了急救电话，我被送到医院，手术室的灯一直亮着，后来灯灭了，传来医生的叹息，说我尽力了，而我在死之前想的，是没有见到我的琴最后一面。”

Eddy听着Brett的那些话，不知道该做何回应，他认识他5年，这5年里Brett一直扮演着开朗健谈友善幽默的角色，只要有他在Eddy就不怕自己和陌生人共事的时候冷场，Brett在做着这一切，可能也是为了用看起来合乎他所谓“性格”的事来掩盖那些他并不认同自己的事，他后来那样拉琴，用那样消耗自己的方式表达音乐，一定有一部分原因是他生了病。他不会说出口，但当音乐流淌的时候，被藏起的一切就开始不受他控制。

Brett显然没有意识到这一点，Eddy很庆幸，因为只要有一天Brett意识到了，那可能他就无法演奏小提琴了，到那时，Brett的那些自我怀疑会渗透进他身体的每个角落。

而他可能因此消失，陈韦丞无法想象不能演奏小提琴的杨博尧，陈韦丞也无法想象这个世界没有杨博尧。

漫长的沉默过后，Brett可能感觉到累了，他闭上了眼睛，Eddy轻轻抚摸着他的头发，将他散乱的刘海一根一根的整理好，随后用手掌掩住了Brett的额头，他就这么放着，感受着Brett真切的温度。

这个时刻，陈韦丞觉得自己看到了杨博尧原本的样子，戴着眼镜的男孩背着他的小提琴站在路中央，周围一无所有，身后长夜无尽，身前白雾茫茫。


	2. 02

Eddy顺利进入了昆士兰，正式成为了一名音乐学院的正牌小提琴学生，和大二的Brett一起，两个人终于在一个学校里成为了同学。Brett是学校里面的风云人物之一，他是魏纽因教授手里最好的学生，今年的独奏会他会和学院的交响乐团合作，他要拉柴D。

“谁不爱柴可夫斯基呢。”Eddy说，他背着琴走在布里斯班的太阳底下，已经下午6点了，阳光之城的光明好像永远不会褪去。

“希望我不会出什么问题。”Brett说，他也背着琴走在Eddy的旁边，他很久没回家了，又有很多工作和比赛压上来，他晚上还有一个芭蕾舞剧要拉，而Eddy入学之后也很忙，他忙于四重奏的比赛，“你最好在我学期末表演之前把胳膊给好全。”

Eddy是学院交响乐团的二提首席，而这位伟大的二提首席在下台的时候摔了一跤，为了保护手里的琴，他把自己的胳膊给摔伤了，就因为这事Brett没少嘲笑他，Eddy本人倒是不怎么在意来自Brett有事没事的嘲讽，至少他在讲这件事的时候是有在真心实意的开心。

说实在话这很奇特，Eddy从那天Brett难得的一点点坦白之后逐渐可以摸清楚他什么时候是真的开心，什么时候是装出来，同时他也有点担忧，因为他发现在一天之中，其实有百分之八十的时间，Brett都在装作很开心，作为他的友人，Eddy为自己曾经的迟钝而难过。

“你怎么了？”Brett见到他突然沉默下来，转过头问他，风吹得他的黑发乱七八糟，他标志性微微下垂的眼睛盯着Eddy。

Eddy突然意识到，Brett其实很少这样很认真的和别人有眼神交流。

他大概是有点害怕，不然也不至于连比赛的时候也倔强的不去看伴奏。Eddy想，于是他没有看Brett的眼睛，而是拍了拍他的肩膀，“你必须一天练习40个小时，一个协奏曲将近40分钟，我可是在后面盯着你呢。”

Brett撇撇嘴，不置可否。

Eddy在过后又去查看了那个账号，在最新的一张照片分享里出现了他自己的照片，不仔细看并看不出来是谁，是排练室里的有点模糊的背影，隔着窗户拍的，那个时候他们在排练莫扎特。Brett在下面写道，有人说会在我演出的时候在后面看着我，这是第一次有人对我说这种话，我很开心，所以今天我有按时吃药。

这么说他不开心的时候都不会按时吃药吗？Eddy有点生气，却又没有办法，他后来知道这个秘密以后，每次去Brett家都会很认真的观察，来自前医学生的直觉，他很确定的一点是，只有杨博尧的母亲知道，连杨博尧的父亲都是不知情的。

Brett·Yang的自尊心和胜负欲他一清二楚，能取得现在的成绩也全是靠这个戴眼镜的男孩自己拼了命熬出来的，他们都不是天赋异禀的神童，日复一日枯燥而繁琐的练习成就了现在的杨博尧和陈韦丞，只是在某些方面，杨博尧会比他更极端一点，今天的乐段没有练好，他甚至能不吃不睡，直到这个乐段练到他满意为止。

所以这样的人就应该站在顶端，然而这个世界谁又能说得准呢，天赋是个很奇妙的东西，有些东西你可以通过后天的努力弥补，而有些东西不行，你费尽心力练习出来的曲子，可能只是遍及世界各地角落神童的视奏，这一点Eddy十分清楚，尤其是在参加比赛的时候，这种差距尤其明显，很多东西是不能仅仅通过刻苦的练习就可以取得的。

在这种情况下，陈韦丞与自己和解了，而杨博尧则是不得不与自己和解。

接受自己的平凡并不是一件容易的事，更何况在陈韦丞心里，杨博尧已经算是个非常优秀的人了。

“我是一元小提琴家。”在结束了一天的练习之后，Brett擦着自己琴上残留的松香，突然冒出来这么一句。

Eddy笑了，也坐在他身旁擦自己的琴，“如果你是一元的话，那我就是五毛。”

“别这么说。”Brett皱了皱眉，不过他随即就舒展开了，“不过你这个梗真的很有意思。下次可以陪我练柴D吗？华彩乐段那里。”

说这句话的时候，杨博尧再次看向陈韦丞，只是这次陈韦丞没有躲开他。

因为他看见杨博尧在真心实意的开心，他不想错过有关于杨博尧这一天之中仅有的百分之二十的时光。

05

Brett的独奏会如期而至，正巧是专业考核结束的一星期之后，这段时间里Brett过的非常不好，Eddy可以感觉到他的病情又进一步加重了，那仅有的百分之二十继续被不断的压缩，他觉得可能现在只剩下百分之五，甚至百分之三，每一次他去Brett的学生公寓，他永远都在房间里用电脑看被他描的乱七八糟的电子谱，在废旧的乐谱上继续写写画画，Eddy看到上面全都是指法、呈示部最难展现的乐句以及上下弓的符号。

“我还没有定下来下半场柴D之前的曲子。”Brett的黑眼圈连眼镜都挡不住了，“你觉得伊萨伊三还是茨冈？”

“都拉？这两首都不算长。”Eddy递给Brett一杯在外面帮他带的咖啡。“反正下半场学院交响乐团都是你的。”

“你是要累死我吗？你自己说的，柴D全乐章将近40分钟。”Brett仰头猛灌，这几天他几乎拿咖啡当水喝。

“大家想多看看你在台上演奏啊。”Eddy说，“所以两首？”

Brett没有说话，他不断摩挲着自己的前额，那些平时本来就凌乱的头发更加乱七八糟，“我……我其实……”

Eddy一直是Brett的倾听者，他安静的等待Brett开口。可是Brett很久都没有说话，他没有去管自己的头发，隔着眼镜揉着自己的眼睛，随后很浅的深呼吸了几下，听起来更像是焦虑的喘息。

“我不知道，如果一定要你选一首呢？”Brett的右手撑着自己的眉骨，左手做了一个向下手势，他没有睁开眼睛，看上去他的整个骨头都快散架了，“我不知道，我……我可能没有办法那么长时间的……你知道，在台上很长时间，这很累。”

Eddy的眉头狠狠地皱起来，但是他不断地掐着自己，让自己表情如常，他不能让Brett看出端倪，“那就伊萨伊？我想听伊萨伊。”

他看到Brett像是在努力恢复自己的情绪好可以接下去他的话，Eddy也没有再说些什么，他还是安静的等着。

“好，那就茨冈。”过了很久，Brett说话了，他的表情恢复了往常，只不过Eddy听得出他的声音有一些哽咽，“我现在就通知指挥。”

出现了，Brett唱反调式玩笑。

Eddy笑得很大声，“那你问我干嘛啦！”

看来还没有到很糟糕的地步，他还可以开玩笑。

之后由于开始考试了，两人又忙得四脚朝天，Eddy就没有再去公寓找过他，只在乐团排练的时候见过Brett两次，他也只和乐团排练了两次，在排练的时候依旧是投入音乐的认真状态，只排了一下重点乐段，期间还是顶着那副不断皱眉的扑克脸，所以Eddy也听不出他情况怎样。

可是仅有的两次排的是柴D，指挥也没有通知他们准备茨冈幻想曲。

所以理所当然的，Eddy心领神会，Brett还是听了他的，那个唱反调式玩笑就这样随风过去了。

演出当天，中场休息快要结束，下半场即将开始，乐团要首先上台，Eddy在后台找Brett，他在一个角落发现了他。

Eddy走过去拍他的肩膀，Brett的头发已经上了发胶，平时乱飞的刘海现在听话的贴在鬓角，Eddy欣赏着Brett只有音乐会才得以一见的正经时刻，“五毛小提琴家要上场了。”

“别这么说。”Brett刚把自己的礼服换好，他偶尔有胡茬的下巴也刮干净了，可以说这是Brett最好看的时候。

之一，Eddy想。

“那我上台喽，等下我会在后面看着你。”

“好。”

乐团大部队陆续上场了，后面同档的伙伴在喊他，他冲着杨博尧摆了摆手，扭头准备离开，在临进场门的时候，陈韦丞鬼使神差的转过身去看杨博尧，二十出头的男孩那线条流畅的身形被修长的燕尾服包裹着，他站在远处后台昏暗的灯光下，仿佛前面就是万丈深渊，而他只有他自己，和他手里的小提琴。

陈韦丞心中暗流涌动，他又想起了那天晚上喝醉的杨博尧，那个终于向他透露了那么一点点自己内心的杨博尧。

我会看着你的。

陈韦丞用口型对远方的杨博尧说。

然后他看见杨博尧笑了。

06

站在音乐厅里整个乐团最前方的杨博尧是陈韦丞最喜欢的杨博尧。

他看着完美结束了伊萨伊的杨博尧在和双簧管对音，他额头上已经有了一层薄薄的汗水，调完音他给了乐团一个手势，拿起来放在指挥台上的布擦了擦额头和手，随后他转过身去，依旧是一个背影留给陈韦丞。其实这个角度刚刚好，二提首席的位置，他只要一抬头可以看到杨博尧夹住琴的侧脸。

柴D的乐团谱他早已烂熟于心，他更多的时候是在看倔强的连音乐会都不肯摘下眼镜的杨博尧。

不管听多少次他还是要感叹，杨博尧的风格，他可能一辈子都不会去尝试，虽然并不能说是完美的演奏，但在音乐学院的学生中，杨博尧绝对算是佼佼者了，他会做各种新奇的尝试，在每一个乐句的处理方法上，他永远都在尝试，永远都在探索，然而对于陈韦丞来说，杨博尧就是杨博尧，就算是他大改了整首曲子的风格，只要拉琴的人是他，陈韦丞依旧可以听出来。

三个乐章，将近40分钟的演奏，前两个乐章进行的很顺利，到了第三乐章即将到达尾声的时候，杨博尧的声音突然一下子柔和了下去，显然指挥已经习惯了去配合独奏者的演奏方式，乐团也随之柔和了下去，但是十六分音符依旧在无穷动地向前推进，像浪潮一样一层叠着一层，起初陈韦丞以为杨博尧又有了新的演奏方式，可是仔细一听他觉得不对，这不像是本来的杨博尧，因为依照他的性格，再怎么说在这个尾声都不会出现这么柔和的音色。整个尾声的演绎方式出现了变化，但也只是那么几个乐句而已，杨博尧在另外一个小节的声音又重新明亮了起来，仿佛之前的事什么都没发生。

陈韦丞观察了一下观众席，显然大家都觉得这只是杨博尧的一个处理，他们神色如初，还是沉浸在杨博尧的演奏之中。

可这对于认识了杨博尧八年的陈韦丞来说，他无法仅仅当作是杨博尧的一个音色实验，杨博尧永远，永远不会在台上的时候，有大批的听众来听的时候，做出这种实验性质的行为，任何人都不会，台上的演奏，精准，和稳定，才是一切的前提。

而当整个协奏曲结束，杨博尧与指挥握手，与首席握手，向观众鞠躬之后，十分迅速的下了台，陈韦丞看得出他想压制住自己的步伐，但几乎还是跑着下去了。

而且在掌声之中也没有安可，不过这不是什么大问题，音乐学院的学生独奏会通常不会有安可，然而掌声在不断的继续，杨博尧也并没有来反复谢幕。

出问题了。陈韦丞想。

在掌声停止，乐团下台之后，陈韦丞拒绝了朋友们的祝贺，也帮助杨博尧挡住了一些来祝贺的人，他说杨博尧身体不舒服，已经回去了。陈韦丞迅速把自己的琴收拾好，将燕尾服外套脱掉和琴一起拎在手上，跑出了音乐厅。

他找不到杨博尧，琴房，教室，他连学生公寓都去了，到处都找不到杨博尧，他给杨博尧的手机的打电话，可是想到音乐会他不会带手机，就算带了也是让别人帮忙拿着，所以理所当然的打不通。

陈韦丞急得团团转，他又不好去到处问别人有没有见到杨博尧，他知道这不是杨博尧希望的，能做出这种举动，那肯定是他的病又发作了。

他最后还是回到音乐厅里面，那里只剩下一些工作人员在整理物品，已经准备关门了，陈韦丞还是没找到他。

直到最后，陈韦丞进到后台的洗手间，想要洗把脸冷静一下，听到了倒数第二个隔间里，有什么东西在撞隔板的声音，间隔的时间很长，只是听到一次肯定不会在意，但是陈韦丞马上反应了过来，他飞快地跑过去敲那个隔间的门，可是他轻轻一推，门就开了。

陈韦丞看见紧紧抱着自己琴盒的杨博尧坐在地上，他的头抵住隔间门，因为发胶而听话的头发现在再一次凌乱不堪，他几乎浑身都在发抖。

“Brett？Brett？”陈韦丞赶紧过去把住杨博尧的肩膀，“你还好吗？”

杨博尧看样子是还没有反应过来，在陈韦丞触碰到他的那一刻他开始疯狂的挣扎，搞得陈韦丞只好蹲下来把他和他的琴盒一起紧紧的搂住，“是我，Brett，别怕，是我，是Eddy。”

听到那个名字，杨博尧挣扎的幅度变小了，他抬起头，似乎是在确认眼前人的真实身份，他看了一会儿，身体开始逐渐放松，“Eddy？”

“是我，是我。”陈韦丞连连答应，“还好吗？能不能站起来？我们要先离开这里，音乐厅要锁门了。”

“扶我起来。”他看得出杨博尧在努力控制自己的情绪，陈韦丞把杨博尧给搀起来，几乎是半抱着把他给拖出了洗手间，他等着杨博尧自己可以站好，拉住他的手把他带到了已经没有人经过的音乐厅后门，准备离开。

他感觉到杨博尧的手还在颤抖，不停地。

刚出了后门，杨博尧就在路边的花坛旁蹲了下来，头磕在自己的琴盒上。

“好痛。”他不断地重复着，他并没有挣开陈韦丞的手，不仅没有挣开，反而紧紧的抓住，像是溺水的人抓住最后一根稻草。

“我没有吃药，我忘了吃药。”杨博尧的声音已经很模糊了，“我在上台之前忘了吃药，我也没有带着药出门，我现在全身都好痛。”

陈韦丞确认了自己的想法，抑郁症会伴随着身体的疼痛，台上的那几个令人摸不着头脑的柔和乐句很明显是由于杨博尧忘了吃药而引起了躯体化，陈韦丞难以想象那时在台上病情突然发作的杨博尧到底有多绝望，并且强行压抑住这种疼痛完成了演奏。

陈韦丞也在他身边蹲下来，缓慢的顺着他的头发，“没事了，音乐会结束了，没事了，没有人看着你了，不用逼着自己演奏完了，走，我们回去吃药。”

杨博尧还是紧紧的握着陈韦丞的那只手，他终于哭了出来，“好痛，Eddy，真的好痛。”

陈韦丞身长胳膊抱住杨博尧，将下巴搁在他的脑袋上，“没事了，没事了。”

那个在台上绽放光芒的杨博尧，终究是被黑暗吞没了。


	3. 03

Eddy醒过来的时候，浑身酸痛，脑子一时半会竟无法思考，他扭动僵硬的脖子，偏过头去，看到了Brett躺在床上面朝着他的睡脸。

他想起来了，是他拉着Brett回到了公寓，半强迫着喂他吃了药，又加了一些镇静的药物，等到Brett睡过去的时候他才感受到近乎虚脱的累，于是他坐在地板上靠着床就这么睡着了，不过现在从窗户外看去还是月色正浓，显然他并没有多睡几个小时。

Brett就那样缩成一团，身上搭着Eddy给他盖的薄被，他的表情难得的很放松。

Eddy隔着月光看着Brett，这么些年，Brett其实没怎么变，还是从前那副14岁男孩的模样，闭上眼睛依旧有一小圈睫毛留下的阴影，只是Eddy并不清楚Brett心上的阴影是不是也像这样无法掩盖的留下来，而自己的存在是不是可以让Brett能被照亮一点。

他陈韦丞是个普通人，他很早就知道自己能做到的极限在哪里，他是一个典型的亚裔乖孩子，但是八年前那个在数学补习班结束后自己留在走廊里敲墙的杨博尧像一道闪电一样劈开了他的人生，劈开了那些他妄自菲薄的固有观念并一直拉着他往前走，那个时候杨博尧给了他反抗的勇气，也成为了那个他一直看着背影的人。

而现如今他早已走到了杨博尧身边，越靠近杨博尧，他越发现自己了解他，却又不了解他，他在距离杨博尧无限近的时候，他发现杨博尧浑身都是刺，那些刺扎在他的身体上，他面色如常，当别人问他感觉如何的时候，他还能挪出一点精力和别人开个小玩笑，陈韦丞看着杨博尧嘴角有一个明显的弧度，血从伤口里缓慢的流出，他一直在求救，却没人听得到，后来他也不再说话了，累了就安静的站着，觉得可以了就继续莽着一股劲向前。

休息一下吧。陈韦丞坐在床边，像那天晚上一样摸着杨博尧的额头，累了的话就休息一下吧。

“我装得像吗。”Brett突如其来的声音吓了Eddy一跳，他看见Brett已经半睁开眼睛，目光飘忽不定。

“不想睡了吗？你才睡了没多久。”

Brett摇了摇头，继续安静的躺着，只是把手靠近了Eddy的手臂，Eddy可以看到他左边侧颈深刻的琴吻。

“我装得像吗。”他再次说。

“至少骗过我了。”Eddy摸着他的头发，没有提自己其实早就知道那个账号的事，“什么时候开始的？”

“很早了，我都快忘记了，应该是遇见你以前。”Brett做了一个很扭曲的表情，“那些药太难吃了，每次去诊室那个奇怪的香薰味道弄得我头痛，我甚至觉得比我发病的时候还痛，而且我也不喜欢吃完药等着睡觉的时候，那段时间我不能控制自己的思想，我有时候会想起柴D的旋律，有时候会想起来倒在地板上动不了的时刻。”

“还会想起什么？”

Brett看样子很认真的思考了一下，接着做了个鬼脸，“大多是不好的记忆。”

“那就别想了，遇到这种情况可以开视频给我或者叫我过来，我们讲讲中提笑话。”Eddy尽量用一种稀松平常的语气回答他。Brett难得愿意这样聊聊，Eddy也就听着他说。

“对不起，有些话我就是说不出口。”Brett什么动作都没有，他还是平常的死鱼眼，他往枕头里侧看去，眼角的胎记被隐藏了起来，“我每次都告诉自己，你是Eddy，只有你是Eddy，可是我还是无法说服我去讲实话，那些东西就是硬忍着，不知道从什么时候开始连哭都不敢出声。”

Eddy看着Brett，“你已经做得足够好了。”

“不够好。”Brett说，“我上一次让你选独奏会的曲目，就是因为我发现我已经没有办法长时间的拉琴了，撑下一套协奏曲已经是极限，我在连续练习的时候不能控制自己的音色和揉弦，后来连手臂都控制不了了，就连把琴架起来都很困难。我要是做得足够好，我就应该可以控制这些事情。”

“医生怎么说？有试过停药吗？”

“停过一段时间，不过后来又复发了。”Brett笑了一下，像是想起了那段不太怎么愿意想起来的事，只是现如今已经这样了，他倒是更愿意一笑了之。

Eddy用脚趾头想都知道肯定是Brett觉得自己状态稳定了一些，所以就私自把药给停了，从他自己说的那些话来看，Brett很抗拒医生和诊室，吃药也只是因为身体太过难受，可为了吊着命而不得不去吃。

“我在想，我当时要是去学医就好了。”Eddy的语气沉下来，“这样我们就可以一起把病治好。”

Brett听了这话马上激动了，他扒开Eddy的手从床上坐起来，“你怎么会这么想呢？我说这些并不是想要被治好或者是让你产生什么该死的没来由的愧疚感，你为什么要这么想呢？这天杀的病不是因为你才得的，你不需要想这些。”

“那你呢？你觉得自己就活该要承受这些压力吗？”Eddy继续盯着Brett看，他知道自己刚刚不应该说那句话，只是Brett现在还在为他着想而不是考虑考虑自己，Eddy有点生气，“Brett，你要知道，你可以不说出来，你可以不寻求帮助，只是别把我排除在外，好吗？”

此时失去眼镜遮挡的男孩把头低了下去，他依旧像从前一样慌忙地躲开Eddy的视线。

“Brett，看着我。”Eddy要求到，他伸出手去，拉住Brett的胳膊，把那些失去的时光都握在了手里，“你相信我吗？”

那个毛绒绒的脑袋非常非常缓慢的扭了过来，陈韦丞至今还记得那天，那个夜晚他和杨博尧四目相对，他终于看到了杨博尧眼里深藏的那些浓烈的孤独。

“我相信你。”他听到杨博尧这么说。

那天，陈韦丞终于从后面那个无限近的地方走到了杨博尧身边，和他站在了一起。

08

Eddy开始带着Brett去街头表演，他觉得他们的人生应该做出一些改变。Brett起初有些推脱，后来他还是推掉了一部分的乐团工作跟着Eddy上街，两个人拎着琴和谱架，随便找一些什么地方，曲目也是现场商量的，Brett想拉什么，Eddy就陪着他拉什么。

一开始周围人来人往的，Brett还感到有些不自在，Eddy整理好谱架，站在他身边，很小声的贴近他的耳朵，“来之前吃药了吗？”

“今天有按时吃。”Brett也小声回答。

“好。”Eddy换了只手拿琴弓，轻轻握了握Brett架琴的手腕，“还记得我说了什么吗？”

“享受音乐。”Brett看着Eddy，笑了一下。

“享受音乐。”Eddy也笑了，“想拉什么？今天到晚上有两个小时的时间。”

他们就这样，只要两个人有空，Eddy就带着Brett去街上拉琴，古典出身的两人基础扎实，曲目库自然是拉不完的，几乎每天都能玩出来一些新的花样，他们把在学院琴房里实验性质的创作带来街头，将作曲家们协奏曲中的各种华彩乐段改编成双小提琴，在这个过程中，Eddy还是完全没有放弃，他依旧在不断地尝试和Brett进行眼神交流，可是Brett还是有些害怕。

没关系。Eddy一点也不着急，一次不行那就第二次，一分钟不行就等下一分钟，一星期不行就下个星期，一个月不行到第二个月，一年不行那就第二年，他们既然已经并肩站在一起，Eddy就有的是耐心可以等到Brett愿意的那一天。

后来两人在街头逐渐有了些名气，有路人把他们的演出视频放在了社交网站上，听众们叫他们TwoSetViolin。

“你喜欢这个名字吗？”那天Eddy在去悉尼比赛的路上拿出手机看他们的视频，他发现在路上表演的时候，Brett的笑容多了很多，那百分之二十可能增加了一些。

“好听又好记。”Brett说，他坐在Eddy旁边整理着自己比赛时候要用的谱子，“TwoSetViolin，Brett and Eddy。”

“说不定火了之后还会有巡演呢。”Eddy说，“我想去法国，你想去哪儿？”

“我不知道。”Brett虽然这么回答，可过了几分钟之后他还是补充说，“去哪里都行，德国，日本，北欧，美国，回台湾，都可以。”

“还是先回台湾好了，遍地都是珍珠奶茶，你还可以多喝几杯。”

“如果回去，我下了飞机就要买十杯。”

在一个星期五的晚上他们决定临时加演，过几天就是圣诞节了，他们忙于学院的新年音乐会，可能有一段时间没有办法抽出空来。Eddy把他们的谱架收好，路人都以为他们要离开的时候，Brett上前去，“今天会加演哦。”

那语气里藏不住的快乐把Eddy吓了一跳，他已经很久很久很久没有听到Brett用这种语气说话了，至少在之前的演出中。Brett偶尔也会和路人交流，但他从来没用过这种语气，那些Brett散发出的甜味儿弥漫在12月布里斯班的街头，Eddy心情也突然好了起来。

“爱的忧伤好吗？”Eddy难得表现出选取子的意愿。

“好啊，主旋给你。”Brett说。

Eddy这次在拉琴的时候基本上一直在看着Brett没有挪开过眼睛，他的身体跟随着旋律向Brett靠近，他几乎能数清楚Brett眼镜后面的睫毛。

在这个时候，杨博尧也笑着看向了他，没有慌张的躲藏，没有别扭的抗拒，杨博尧就这样非常自然的看了过来，陈韦丞看到了杨博尧的眼睛，把下一句的旋律给了他，他笑得更开心了，从容地接过那句旋律，继续拉了下去。

克莱斯勒的旋律轻盈而美好，陈韦丞看到杨博尧的眼睛里，此刻只有他一个人的倒影。

他突然不知所措起来，不受控制的开始满心都是杨博尧，那些他不愿追随的往日都跟着大海一起翻滚进云里，南半球温暖的夜幕逐渐降临，杨博尧的头发上满是星星，陈韦丞能闻到他棉质帽衫上干净又有点潮湿的暖棉气息，那些真挚而热烈的情感像葡萄酒一般泼洒出来，带着生机和自由不断流淌向远方。

主和弦的结束让陈韦丞回过神来，他却没有转开视线，杨博尧也没有，他们这样互相看着彼此，与彼时不同，杨博尧此时的孤独已经有了裂痕，陈韦丞知道，他的那一点点光总算是照了进去，缠绕在杨博尧身上的刺，伴随着鲜血也终于开出了花朵。

在这个瞬间，凛冬即将散尽，漫长的晦涩与灰暗留给了往昔。

陈韦丞的手指握住了杨博尧，他感受着杨博尧的体温，同时希望这个温柔的梦永远不要醒来。


	4. 04

那天之后，Eddy发现事情开始往他无法控制的方向发展了。  
Brett的情况肉眼可见的好转了许多，有什么事会开始尝试着和他沟通，也不会再忘记吃药，情绪不稳定时也不会抗拒他的陪伴，而且总会在他各种自创的中提笑话下逐渐平复，这对Eddy来说是再好不过的事。  
“你想喝奶茶吗？”又是一次表演结束，他们收拾好东西准备离开，Brett问他，“三分糖，我知道前面路拐角有一家，不会很甜。”  
Eddy·chen这辈子对甜食深恶痛绝。  
“你想喝就说你想喝，我也不会逼着你减肥什么的，你点全糖都行。”Eddy笑着揉了揉他的头顶。由于生病要吃药的关系Brett的体重一直有点偏瘦，药的某些成分会让他食欲减退，但是近来他心情不错，恨不得一天喝五杯，好像是要把之前没摄入的糖分都给补回来似的，所以理所当然，Brett的小肚子最近有点要冒出来的苗头，魏纽因教授是个很老派的人，上次他去上专业课，这位老先生自然旁敲侧击的提醒了他一下，Brett又是个在演奏方面对自己要求极其严格的人，所以他开始控糖，而现在他这么说，Eddy完全可以想象到他肯定是憋不住想弄点甜的了。  
“没有哪个演奏家会把小肚子露出来。”Brett撇撇嘴，把兜帽给戴上并拉着衣绳扯来扯去，开始低下头走路，“老师是这么说的，可我觉得他说的对，没有演奏家会有小肚子，演奏家在台上都很漂亮。”  
“你也不输啊，你在台上也很漂亮。”Eddy想也没想，几乎是脱口而出。  
Brett仰起头看着他，“你这是在说我吗？我们认识九年了，我是个什么人别人不知道，你能不知道吗。”  
“逗你的。”Eddy说。  
他能不知道吗，他当然知道了，自从Brett愿意把一切都摊开来说之后，Eddy觉得他开始融合Brett身上的一些东西，他有时候会用Brett的方式去思考问题，去观察世界，他发现Brett眼里看到的，他也逐渐可以看到，这种类似于灵魂交换的感受给他带来了全新的视角，而Eddy相信Brett也是一样，他希望Brett可以从他的生命中看出完全不同的色彩，他想用更积极的方式去影响Brett。  
Brett和Eddy站在一起。他总是这样提醒自己。  
他们到了拐角的时候由于时间差不多店都准备关门了，Brett跑了几步冲上前去，行云流水的点好了自己要喝的，全糖加双份珍珠。  
“你要吗？”Brett扭过头问Eddy，他那个兜帽还戴着，由于扯着自己的拉绳扯得太紧只是把五官的部分露出来一点儿，眼镜腿紧绷绷的卡在兜帽边缘，现在他像一个眉毛被挤没了的向日葵。  
“emmmmmm”通常Eddy都会陪着他喝上一杯，但他通常都是三分糖，或者直接点杯咖啡，可现在时间有点太晚了，他其实不太愿意咖啡因不合时宜的补充，而他更不太想喝甜的。  
在他犹豫不决的时候，Brett的那杯已经好了，他十分上道的拿着那杯茶拍了张照片想发ins，拍完了之后他把吸管插进去，自己猛吸了一口，那些黑色的糯米球把他的脸撑的鼓鼓的，Brett伸出手把那杯奶茶举到Eddy面前，示意他喝一口，Eddy伸手想接，Brett摇了摇头，躲开了Eddy，“不想换手了，你尝一下，觉得可以就点一杯。”  
“就这样喝？”  
“我们不经常这样喝吗？”Brett的语气坦坦荡荡，Eddy在咬住那根吸管之前余光撇到店员，她十分和蔼的看着他们，Eddy觉得她的眼神像自己的外婆。  
其实以前他根本不会在意这些事，他们确实常常睡在一起，捞起对方的衣服胡乱穿，吃东西共用一个餐具，Eddy并没有觉得有什么不对，他现在在想，可能他觉得没什么不对的原因是他其实根本没在意过这些和Brett有关的很多小事，通常都是Brett给了他什么东西，Eddy觉得那是Brett给的，他就欣然地全盘接下。  
而这是应该的吗？  
Eddy也点了一杯，让Brett走在路里面，Brett还在小声抱怨别像对待女孩一样对他。  
“我对待你这样的女孩可不这样。”Eddy笑着说，可他心思并没有放在这上面，他还在想那个愚蠢的应该还是不应该的事，他和Brett一起这么久，他并没有认真考虑过这个问题。  
紧接着他感觉到Brett有些凉的手抓上了他的手腕，那些都是茧的手指抵在他的手腕内侧，Brett抓的有些紧，Eddy感觉到自己的脉搏在那几根手指下有力的跳动。  
Brett把他拉近了自己，随后Eddy身后有辆车呼啸而过。  
“Dude,现在谁是女孩？”Brett邀功一样的冲他笑，“作为惩罚，我要喝一口你的。”  
他把头迅速的伸出去，在Eddy还没有反应过来的时候喝了一大口，他的脸像刚刚一样鼓鼓的，Eddy忍不住伸手戳了一下他的脸。  
一点也不甜。Brett打着哑语抗议。  
Eddy没有回应，因为他感觉到Brett还在握着他的手腕，他的注意力全集中在Brett的手上。  
他发现他现在没有办法去处理任何事。

“你觉得焦虑的时候会做什么？”Brett躺在Eddy的腿上，像那天一样，他的琴吻被衬衣挡住了，刚洗过的头发有点潮湿。房间里的空调开得很足，他刚冲的茶就放在手边。  
“头还晕吗？”Eddy本来在看和声题，由于实在拗不过Brett一定要靠着他躺着，于是往里坐了坐给他腾了一块地方出来。  
“不晕了。”Brett最近换了别的药，身体大概是还没有完全适应，刚吃过总会有一点副作用，医生说可以开始准备停药，由于吃药的间隔变长了，所以他更容易忘记，Eddy说他一定要记住，自己也帮他记着，反正两个人总有一个人要记得这件事。  
“焦虑吗。”Eddy这才开始想Brett刚刚问的问题，他其实算是一个比较容易焦虑的人，可是他总是能在一段时间内自我调节好，很多时候他会找Brett去商量一些他可能没办法想通的事，Brett会某些方面给他建议，他坐在那里听Brett拉会儿琴，或者两个人安静的待一会，大概率就会好。  
不过他仍旧有别的方式，“听BrettyBangShow。”  
Brett大笑起来，Eddy感觉到他的腿一震一震的，“我怎么能去听啊哈哈哈，这是我的节目耶。”  
“或者做些疯狂的事，比如去街上跳春之祭。”Eddy被连接中的一个变音重属和弦难到了，他开始咬着笔杆，说话含含糊糊，“Bro,你要是想去跳，我们当然可以去跳，只要可以缓解你的症状。”  
“我才不要跳，不过如果你去的话我当然也可以去，你拍我我拍你。”Brett说，“记得开头巴松的主题吗，我一定要在超市唱那个，我想了好久了。”  
“你就是不想好好唱。”Eddy的语气都带着笑音。  
Brett唱歌其实可以非常好听，他的音色很棒，只不过没有受过系统的正规训练，如果学校的视唱课也算的话。Eddy清楚地记得他们两个小时候在星期六上完数学课以后还要去补习音乐理论，那半个小时的视唱旋律总是被Brett唱到破音，老师也拿他没办法，因为即便破音，Brett唱的所有升降号也是准的。  
“说实话，小时候我不会感到焦虑。”Eddy说，他硬生生的把后半句话给吞了下去，他想问Brett是不是也是这样，可是他突然想起，Brett说过他生病大概是在遇见自己之前，他也不太能想象遇见他之前Brett过的是怎样的生活，至少他们认识到现在，Brett没有具体和他讲过，那一定非常难熬，他自己也不愿意回忆，等到Brett足够勇敢的时候，足够勇敢到可以坦然回忆那些事的时候，Eddy自然会听他亲口说。  
“现在呢？”  
“现在的话，我如果很焦虑我就会在钢琴上弹和弦，随便弹点什么和弦。”  
“哦，对，德彪西。”Brett说，“我们之前在琴房的时候你给我即兴弹伴奏，很多奇怪的和弦连接和小二度。”  
“你不觉得那很浪漫吗？”Eddy把手里的五线谱本放下了，他看着Brett，“印象派带给了音乐很多很多的色彩和色块，它们像彩虹一样被装在瓶子里。”  
“的确很浪漫没错，我知道你喜欢他们，但我对法国那群家伙不是很敏感。”杨博尧了解他，陈韦丞骨子里是个极其浪漫极其反叛极其想把权威从神坛上拽下来的人，他的理智也恰恰是他的软肋，要论矛盾，其实陈韦丞性格中的矛盾要比他更深，杨博尧则是由于他本身人格的复杂性，陈韦丞的行动可以被预判，而他完全不行，几乎没人知道杨博尧这一刻在想什么，下一刻又会做什么。  
“我很喜欢上一次，就是不久之前，你记得吗？我在拉k304，你就随手给我弹了一些和弦，我很喜欢那次，你的变和弦用的很好。”Brett说。  
“莫扎特可以用平五进行，这是他自己写的，我只是看书看到这个想试验一下音响效果。”Eddy拍拍他的头发，“k304的伴奏没人能比莫扎特写得更好了，那是一种相互缠绕的对话形式。”不过他又补上一句，“我以为你不会喜欢这首小调作品。”  
“莫扎特的小调很难得。”Brett从琴盒里摸出他的刚练完放好的琴，拉了一个开头的一个乐句，“我非常迷恋这种说法，‘他小提琴奏鸣曲中唯一的小调作品’，唯一，Eddy，这通常都让我很难过。”  
隐藏起内心的火焰永远要比把门撞开难得多，陈韦辰当然知道。  
Brett坐在了他旁边，架好了琴，看似不经意的在拉，实际上也有注意到旋律的呼吸和音色的处理，这和平时的Brett很不一样，他更喜欢热情和无穷无尽的动机。  
“你知道我在想什么吗？”Brett拉到发展部之前就停了下来，Eddy扭过头去看着窗外，和平时没有任何两样的窗外，树影不断浮动，他像是说给Brett听，又像是说给自己听，“我想把那个装着彩虹的瓶子给你喝。”  
“不知道那个瓶子里会不会有我。”Eddy感到肩上一沉，Brett抱着小提琴，将脑袋靠了上去，他看上去很累，“我是灰色的，瓶子里应该不会有我。”  
Eddy也没有动，就这样任由Brett靠着，“喝下去就会有别的颜色了。”  
“会有你的颜色吗？”Brett声音很轻。  
Eddy还是没有转过头来，他依旧看着窗外，但有什么东西已经闪烁着，涌动着，发着光，横冲直撞地突然捅进了他的胸口。

当Eddy·chen已经确认事情无法控制了的时候，是5月的一个星期日。  
那天他们一起有一个乐团的活儿，Eddy跑到一提那边等Brett收拾东西，他发觉Brett有点异样时他才想起来他们两个忘记了什么，“Brett，你吃药了吗？今天该吃药了。”  
Brett皱起了眉，“我临出门的时候把药放在了洗手台上。”  
这句话的意思就是，他没有吃药。  
“不用太担心，医生不是说了现在是停药的前期吗？我最近情绪还挺好的，现在我们回去把药吃了就可以了，晚上我们大概还有一个三重奏排练？”Brett看上去是想安慰Eddy，Eddy一直把这件事搞得很紧张，他不想让Eddy这么累，说到底吃药其实是他自己的事。  
“现在上街回去没事吗？”  
“你在旁边应该没事。”Brett并不敢逞强，Eddy是知道他因为私自停药而复发的，这种病复发比一直持续着还要可怕，他已经经历过一次了，他觉得自己再经历一次也无所谓，可是如今Eddy是绝对不会离开的，他在发病期间不能确保自己会对自己做出什么事来，也不敢保证自己会对Eddy做什么，他并不想Eddy承受这些。  
走在路上的时候Eddy死死的把他护在路的里侧，挨他挨的很近，生怕有什么人插到他们中间或是对Brett做出什么举动。  
Brett有点哭笑不得，“你不用这么紧张的，我没事。”  
“你确定吗？”  
“你不要离我太远就好了，但是真的不用这样贴着我走。”Brett说，“搞得好像你是我的保镖一样，你刚刚的表情好可怕，好像是你写和声写了十二个小时想让自己清醒过来结果别人买走了最后一杯咖啡。”  
他说完这句话才终于让Eddy稍微放松了那么一些，不过Eddy很严肃的纠正了他，这个和声题的笑话并不好笑，至少他之前的确经历过这么一次，他那次都快抓狂了。  
本来一切都是正常的，他们还讨论他们以后如果去演出就要去看樱花和雪，Eddy说自己想赏樱，Brett说他想在雪地里尝试忍者跑，就在刚说到哪里的雪景更好看的时候，他们已经走到了主路上，周围的人开始越来越多。  
Eddy回过神，他们不应该走这这条主路的，5月的第一个星期一是昆士兰州的劳动节，今天就是劳动节的前一天，主路上会有游行庆典，他们两个就像忘记让Brett吃药一样顺带忘记了这件事，Eddy下意识的转过头去看Brett，Brett的表情已经懵了，他往Eddy那边靠过去，有些不知所措。  
Eddy迅速观察了一下情况，人潮已经在不知不觉中包裹住了他们，四面八方已经全都是人，Eddy抓住了Brett的手，“你抓紧我，我带你走出去，走出去就没事了。”  
游行的彩条和礼花把Eddy的视线挡了个严严实实，他拉着Brett，一刻也不敢松，他们逆着人群不断地向前，但是过多身体上地碰撞让他有点力不从心，当前面一个巨大的玩偶装突然撞上来的时候，Brett的手不可抗力的就这么脱离了。  
陈韦丞听到周围人潮无休无止的吵闹，仅仅是没有握紧杨博尧的那一秒，他就再也没能握住，这种不断从身体里流淌出的恐慌逐渐开始从背后淹没他，他感觉到杨博尧布满厚茧的指尖在不断离他远去，他所有的感官突然间就凝滞了，在那么几秒钟他引以为傲的逻辑思维根本无法运转。  
“Brett！”他喊出那个名字，声音却被庆典中的一切所掩盖，他更加努力的抬起头，街边的彩灯在他的脑袋上面不断闪烁，游行的人群奇装异服，面露笑容，而这对他来说热闹又冷漠，那些极端不和谐的色彩在他的眼里碰撞，将他的一切搅成一团乱麻，因为Brett是灰色的，没有色相和纯度，淹没在其中隐蔽而朦胧，Eddy甚至觉得自己大概永远找不到他了。  
他在那些色彩中被推挤着前进，踉踉跄跄时，他的大脑里响起了k304的旋律，e小调的暗淡与思念不是个好兆头。  
该死的，不能在这个时候想这些。Eddy甩了甩头，Brett在月色下近乎沉寂的脸夹杂着他拉k304时连绵的弓法一起闯进他的额头，并不是像警告一样疯狂作响，Brett带给他的永远都是一个潜移默化的过程，这个戴着眼镜的男孩在不经意中就已经融合进了他的生命和血液之中，他早已习惯了在琴房小憩之后睁开眼睛，身边就是杨博尧戴着眼镜的无辜睡脸，双唇水盈盈的，有时候有胡茬，有时候没有。  
所以他害怕杨博尧就这么无缘无故莫名奇妙的突然消失，这绝对是没有一个类似提醒事项的荒唐事情，陈韦丞就是知道，如果杨博尧消失了，那绝对不可能是一阵轰响，而是一声飘散于风中微不可查的呜咽。  
k304循环往复，那些色彩在陈韦丞眼前变成了一些闪亮的光斑，灰色在其中无影无踪，他甚至觉得那个灰色从来没有存在过，他想到那些夜晚的月亮，想到伊萨伊，想到伟大的彼得·伊里奇·柴可夫斯基，想到闭上眼睛的杨博尧。  
随后他又被从前而来的人潮撞了一下，一个塑料质的物品狠狠的撞上了他的肩膀，陈韦丞低下头去看，他看到了松垮垮的白色卫衣领口旁有一颗显眼的痣，而这颗痣，他很清楚的记得，他在17岁的时候就见到过。  
他皱着眉，双手捧住被人潮推向他的来人的脸，男孩下眼睑红红的，脸颊柔软的触感提醒着陈韦丞这是谁。  
杨博尧的眼镜被撞歪了，双唇水盈盈的，今天他刮干净了胡茬，前几天也是陈韦丞陪着他去剪了头发。k304的旋律还在高空盘旋，陈韦丞除了这个什么都听不见了，一切的人群，噪声和吵闹都离他远去，眼前人浓厚的灰色扩散开，陈韦丞看到在自己抓住杨博尧的那一刻，男孩的身上有了属于陈韦丞的一点颜色，那些混合在一起的蓝色清晰而明了，在永远是夏天的布里斯班，陈韦丞突然感觉到一阵凉风。  
“Eddy。”他听到杨博尧沙哑的声音。  
“你去哪儿了？我有没有说过不要离开我？”陈韦丞语气中的烦躁和失落一览无余，他从来没有用这种语气对杨博尧说过话，他自己都有点被吓到，尽管他知道这根本不是杨博尧的错，可他管不了这么多，他还沉浸在觉得自己差点弄丢杨博尧的难过中无法自拔，“你今天没有吃药，这边这么多人，任何人有一点点的动作都可能让你复发，我不想看你这样。”  
杨博尧就这么盯着他，眼睛里有些迷茫，他感觉到今天的陈韦丞和平时不一样，他不想也不敢去胡乱揣测这位和他在一起九年了的友人到底怎么了，可是他在刚才确实很害怕，也尽力的去稳住自己的情绪，在陈韦丞的手离开的时候，他浑身的刺又竖了起来，他在人潮中横冲直撞，却像是被什么东西压住，动也动不了。  
直到人潮把他推向陈韦丞。  
“对不起。”他道歉，手也伸出去紧紧拉住了陈韦丞的衣角，像在安慰自己，又像在安慰眼前的友人。  
陈韦丞看着近在咫尺的杨博尧，使劲的抱住了他，像是要把那些属于自己的颜色狠狠地刻在他身上。  
“杨博尧。”陈韦丞说，他很少用中文叫杨博尧的这个名字，很少，甚至让杨博尧自己数，他可能连五次都数不过来。  
“嗯。”他在那个臂弯里，意识到眼前的人已经不是那个13岁初遇时脸颊肉乎乎的陈韦丞了，现在的陈韦丞，手臂上有锻炼的极好的肌肉，巨大而小心翼翼的力道可以轻易把他圈在怀里，而近几次自己和他打闹，也早就打不过他了。  
杨博尧意识到了陈韦丞的成长，同时也意识到了自己在某一段时间里其实一直停滞不前。  
他安静的在陈韦丞的怀里，手指还是抓着他的衣角，人潮把他们挤到更角落的地方去，陈韦丞也一直这样抱着他没有松手。  
陈韦丞很想再讲些什么，可是他的理智就在这个时刻回来了，他惊奇的发现，有些事情是他的理智告诉他要去做，他的理智告诉他，他现在就要抱着杨博尧，他的理智告诉他，他现在不想放开杨博尧，他的理智告诉他，他喜欢杨博尧，而也是他的理智告诉他，他不应该再说下去了。  
5月的那个夜晚，陈韦丞抱着杨博尧抱了很久，而多年之后的杨博尧才猛然发现，依旧是5月的那个夜晚，陈韦丞有些话没有说完。


	5. end

10

Brett申请了荣誉毕业生，他会和Eddy一起大学毕业，这件事Brett早在Eddy第一天入学时就已经告诉他了，Eddy还记得当时自己高兴的拉Brett出去喝酒喝了一晚上，而四年过去，他现在却没有当时那么高兴了。

Brett在准备荣誉毕业生的独奏会，而学校乐团也到了他们这届的毕业演出季，两个人聚少离多，顶多偶尔打个电话，Eddy挺不乐意开视频的，每次都是Brett打给他，他马上挂掉，再打语音过去，借口说一个房间的室友已经休息了，Brett也不会再多问，照样聊聊各自的近况，问一问曲子排练的如何，吐槽一下乐团里奇葩的同档伙伴，最后互道晚安。

所有的一切都像以前一样，但Eddy清楚的知道，他们现在已经回不去以前了，他觉得自己那些奇奇怪怪的想法破坏了两个人之间固有的巧妙平衡，他觉得他得冷静一段时间，他暂时不能见到Brett。那天过去以后，Eddy的身体好像终于打算遵从自己的心愿似的，总是对Brett做出一些稍微有点逾矩又暧昧的举动，可恰好Brett总是给Eddy百分之三百的信任，Eddy在做出那些举动的时候Brett不仅毫无反应，他甚至偶尔会自己贴上来，这种Brett无意间展示的依赖让Eddy更加怀疑自己，结果导致了他现在既不敢和Brett见面，也不敢和Brett视频，正好乐团这段时间要去外面做交流，倒还有理由可以给他瞒着，让他自己待在不同的地方好好想想他们之间的关系。

可之后他发现这简直是徒劳，乐团忙着排练的时候他没有时间和机会想这些，休息的时候他累的只想睡觉，等到晚上Brett打电话过来的时候他就又陷入这种怀疑之中，总之就是一个恶性循环。Eddy·chen最不擅长的就是应付这种用逻辑无法解释的东西，他实在是搞不定这个，一来二去，乐团回学院了，他这下实在是想躲也躲不过了，不过万幸的是，Brett忙到脚不沾地，Eddy除了提醒他吃药也在学校里基本见不到他，要找他只能去琴房，或者图书馆。

Eddy这才稍微放下心，但是Brett好像根本就没有意识到自己从小到大一直在一起的朋友出了什么问题在想什么事情，还是该做什么做什么，想喝奶茶了叫Eddy带一杯到琴房，睡不着觉了给Eddy打电话，在练琴就是突如其来的想让Eddy过来，不过Eddy从乐团回学院以后就不会有事没事总跑Brett琴房了，他们见面逐渐少了一些。

然而即使是这样，Eddy还是没有想通，他觉得他拖了Brett后腿，他觉得自己不应该有这样的想法，他觉得自己很不正常。

而他真正背着Brett决定了某些事情也是在一个黄昏，那天的夕阳就像他们第一次在数学补习班碰面的时候一样好看，Eddy刚接了Brett的电话，他又想喝奶茶了，正好Eddy要到琴房来，他拜托Eddy给他带一杯，他说今天音乐厅有讲座，好多人都去听了，琴房都没几个人在。

这本来是两人之间再正常不过的事，Eddy一脚踏进琴房大楼的时候，他发现在Brett在的二楼的楼道灯还坏了，他拿出手机照明找到了Brett的琴房，随便敲了两下门发现没人应声，他透过玻璃往里看，看到Brett背对着他坐在窗前，怀里好像是抱着琴。

又睡着了。Eddy叹了口气，静悄悄的推门进去，把奶茶和琴盒一起放在了地板上，他轻手轻脚的走过去，Brett就靠在琴凳的靠背上，呼吸很浅，头整个往左边歪，怀里抱着他的宝贝琴，头发乱七八糟的翘起来，双眼底下有好大好大的乌青，一看就是好几天都没有睡过一个好觉了，这其实对他的症状不太好，他还没有完全停药，睡眠问题是一定要注意的。

Eddy做了个深呼吸，手撑住膝盖，弯下腰凑近了去看Brett的脸，他的身体把窗户外面操场透进来的光全部挡住了，将Brett整个笼罩在他的身影下，他就这么安静的看着，突然发现他们好像有挺长一段时间没有这样两个人安静的待着了，不是他很忙就是Brett很忙，该做的事情也没做完，Eddy正在想的东西也没个结果，通常情况下他的苦恼都会和Brett说，可这次事关Brett，他仅仅是向这个一起长大的朋友隐瞒自己的心意就已经难上加难了。

总有某个时刻，陈韦丞看着杨博尧的睫毛，看着杨博尧拉琴时左手小臂内侧的痣，看着杨博尧握着琴弓时从毛衣开衫里露出的一小节雪白雪白的手腕，他都很想让这些属于自己，这种感觉很奇特，他想数清楚杨博尧身上到底有几颗痣，他想握住杨博尧穿九分裤走在他前面时若隐若现的纤细脚踝，他还想把杨博尧的眼镜摘掉，因为那样接吻的时候会硌得他鼻梁痛。

而陈韦丞现在回过神来，杨博尧的黑框眼镜就握在他手里，他的眼睛扫过杨博尧被眼镜托压出的那一小片痕迹，他就是很想试一试，抱着猎奇的心态，抱着好奇的心态，抱着他自己不太愿意承认但是他就是喜欢杨博尧的心态，他已经能闻到杨博尧呼吸时带着的些许薄荷味儿。

然后杨博尧突然动了一下，将身体转向更里面去，抱着小提琴的动作也更紧，然后他睁开了眼睛，看到了距离自己的脸只有那么几公分的陈韦丞。

“嗯？”陈韦丞听到杨博尧发出了一个意义不明的语气词，那通常是他刚睡醒时表现出来对整个宇宙的疑惑，在杨博尧完全清醒之前，陈韦丞以光速扯开一个安全距离，拎起他搁在地上的琴盒拔腿就跑。

他听到杨博尧在后面模模糊糊的叫他的名字，他一边维持飞快的速度狂奔，一边感觉自己的脸已经开始不受控制地烧起来，陈韦丞到现在活了二十四年，情绪像这样倾泻而出的情况一只手都数得过来，他在夜晚的学院里面奔跑，想把一切他不能理解不愿意接受和所有未知的疑问都甩到脑后，然而他的眼睛虽然看着前方，可闻到的还是杨博尧身上干爽的香皂气息，听到的还是杨博尧的呼吸声，还有刚刚的那个几乎要完成的未吻之吻。

后来他气喘吁吁的停了下来，整个人脱力一般地蹲在地上。那是4月的布里斯班，昨天刚刚下过雨，今天晚上的天气十分不错，但是仍有一些水洼残留在学院的路旁，陈韦丞看着那些小小的水洼，映出了满是残像的月亮。

11

Eddy的老师开始询问他毕业后有什么打算，Eddy说他还没有想好。

他的确还没有想好，这段时间他们实在是太忙，根本没有什么机会好好的思考这件事，他隔三岔五的脑袋里蹦出一些想法，他有很多个选择，他可以继续去国外深造，可以出去教课，可以去应聘乐团工作，可以留在学校做助教，甚至可以把他们那个仅仅是街头表演的TwoSetViolin做一个频道出来，毕竟他这几天看ins，很多人都在说很久不见他们了。

可是他想起来，自从那天以后，他和Brett的交流甚至都变少了，他很怕Brett察觉了什么，一直不敢主动联系，而Brett偶尔打电话过来，他也没再接，过几分钟后说自己在忙，没有接到，一次两次可以，十次有八次这样，Brett大概也知道Eddy出了些烦心事，于是发消息说让Eddy自己好好冷静一段时间。

而这一点用也没有，他又不是没有冷静过，冷静的结果就是这种状况不仅没有好转反而变本加厉，再加上临毕业事情实在太多，他们也没什么机会坐下来好好聊聊，不过Eddy也可以想象那是种什么结果，两个人面对面坐着，互相试探，而他自己打定主意是说不出口，Brett也一脸疑惑，直到谈话结束，两人回去该排练排练该练琴练琴，还是什么都没有改变。

他们最常的交流还是放在了Brett去乐团参加排练的时候，他的独奏会已经定下时间了，还是在考试完的一周以后，曲目也很顺利的选好，这次Brett要拉茨冈，Brett曾说让Eddy二选一，这次也不用选了，也就只剩下一首了。协奏曲就是门德尔松，Brett的保留曲目之一，他在乐团中途休息的时候跑到Eddy身边坐着，磨磨蹭蹭的问他借铅笔。

“你有别的事吧？”Eddy一眼就看出他志不在此。

“被你发现了。”Brett不好意思的笑笑，“返场你觉得我拉哪首？”

“帕格尼尼啊，你不是已经定了吗？”Eddy说，“荣誉毕业生的独奏会返场一定要玩儿个大的。”

“可是。”Brett有点犹豫，“我怕拉完茨冈和一套门德尔松下来体力会不够，如果返场节目搞成一坨屎就太尴尬了，还荣誉毕业生，老师在台下不得把我的证书给撕了。”

“这倒也是。”Eddy想了想，“你有中意的曲目吗？”

Brett撇撇嘴，看上去像是有点难说出口，“莫扎特k304？”

“你想用这个做返场吗？”Eddy有点惊讶，没人会选这种类型的曲子，他又问了一句，“全乐章还是？”

Brett点点头。

“Brett，你认真的吗？”Eddy哭笑不得，“你是怎么想的？我知道你很喜欢这首，可是到时候还要给你推个钢琴出来，虽然这个就两个乐章，但是观众愿意听吗？”

Brett低下了头，他玩着自己的手指，没有说话。

Eddy知道他不高兴了，“不过如果你一定选这首我当然是支持你的，我只是帮你分析一下要考虑的情况，你要选，我肯定愿意听，你拉什么我都愿意听。”

“好吧。”Brett说，他的手就放在Eddy的腿旁边，如果是平时，Brett绝对会把手搁在Eddy的腿上，但今天他没有这么做。

后来Eddy的老师在上专业课的时候告诉他，法国的巴黎国立有一个作曲的进修名额，她想把这个留给Eddy，她询问他的想法。

“我可以考虑考虑吗？”Eddy这么回答。他说过他不学小提琴了就会去学习作曲，在大学的四年他所有理论课几乎都是满分，还自学了很多和声方面的东西，那可是德彪西的母校，如果巴黎国立有名额愿意收他，他是一百万个愿意的，不过这不是件小事，他确实需要好好考虑。

Eddy在这期间开始尝试和Brett交流，可是Brett一直忙于荣誉毕业生的各种材料，依旧脚不沾地，结果现在一觉起来才会回消息的人变成了Brett。

风水轮流转啊。Eddy想，这事情一而再再而三的拖延，硬是给拖到了Brett毕业独奏会的那天。

还是老样子，演出当天，中场休息快要结束，下半场即将开始，乐团要首先上台，Eddy在后台找Brett，他仍然在一个角落发现了他。

“今天吃药了吗？”Eddy凑近了小声问他，Brett这次穿了一件样式普通的西装，没有上发胶，不过还是吹了个造型，刘海蓬松的搭在前额，显得他年龄更小了。

“我一个月前就停药了，我告诉过你的。”Brett也学他的样子小声说，两个人笑出了声。

Eddy发现自己现在已经习惯提醒Brett去吃药，习惯去照顾Brett脆弱的情绪，习惯去保护Brett总是随时随地会发作的精神状态，Brett也确实告诉过他，他已经停药了这件事，只不过Eddy忘记了，这次忘记的人变成了他。陈韦丞看着眼前的杨博尧，的确和两年前临上台之前的样子完全不同了，他仍然是灰色的，可是开始逐渐开始有了点生气，那些缠绕着的刺也慢慢收敛，像是终于经历过了冬天，就停在了那个柳叶刚刚抽芽的月份上。

“我忘记了，停了就好，吃药对你的身体总没好处。”陈韦丞低下头，他们离的很近，后台昏暗的光线让他可以看到自己头发洒下来的阴影就在杨博尧的睫毛下面，他突然想到他们之间还有问题没有解决，“你想好毕业去哪里了吗？”

这明显不是个好问题，也不是个好时机，陈韦丞自己也知道，因为他看到了杨博尧奇怪的眼神，只是他在这种环境下才会冒出来那些莫名其妙的勇气去和杨博尧谈一谈，强行按捺住那些夹杂在缝隙里的，蠢蠢欲动的心意。

“我……我不知道。”杨博尧说话开始有些结巴，“我没有想好，可能去继续学习？”

“你值得继续去学习。”陈韦丞说，可是他觉得胸口闷闷的，之前那些横冲直撞涌进这个地方的东西，现在在里面一动也不动了。他其实不想说那些话，可是他就是不受控制的说出来，就像他目前无法在杨博尧面前坦白。

他们之间就这样默默无言了不知道多久，直到后面同档的伙伴在叫他，他才动了一下，帮Brett整理了一下额前的碎发，“一会儿上台演奏完别忘了和我握手，我现在是首席了，我不在你背后了，我就在你身边。”

Brett报以一个微笑，然后Eddy转过身去，走到进场门那里，他知道Brett在看他，可是这次他没有回头。

Brett薄薄的汗水挂在他的鬓角，Eddy坐在首席位置很清晰的看见，那块布就放在指挥台上。门德尔松的旋律比起柴可夫斯基温柔跳跃了很多，Brett的弓法活泼了起来，Eddy感觉到了幸福，缓慢而温暖，清晰的十六分音符在他的手指间跳动，第二乐章的平静气氛被定音鼓带走，Eddy听到了光辉灿烂的音色，他很久没有听到Brett拉出这样清澈的音色了，像是水晶吊灯一样晶莹剔透，连拨弦都如同钻石碎裂的声音，那些舞台顶棚上打下来的暖光将Brett照得更加好看，结束部的辉煌尾声使气氛凝聚在了一瞬间，Eddy看得出Brett很兴奋，那是一种除了音乐，任何东西都给不了他的快乐。

Brett笑着走上前来和Eddy握手，在一片掌声中返场。

他拉了帕格尼尼，Eddy知道他已经很累了，整个途中有些替他吊着精神，但是他听到依旧稳定的a小调琶音和双音，就明白其实根本没什么好为他担心的，杨博尧现在状态绝佳。

陈韦丞看着站在整个乐团前面的杨博尧，这是他最喜欢的杨博尧，喜欢到甚至想要把世界上所有最好的东西都给他，想给他装着彩虹的瓶子，想带他去看最漂亮的雪，想为他包一场音乐会，想把他推向世界更高的地方，他值得一切和爱与幸福有关的事物。

杨博尧终于重新绽放光芒了。

独奏会结束后是Brett的庆功宴，Eddy趁着人还没有聚齐到外面打了个电话，打给了他的老师，他要和老师商量一下巴黎国立的事情。

陈韦丞感谢这几年杨博尧带给他的温柔的梦。

现在该醒了。

在杨博尧22岁时对陈韦丞说明一切，他们终于并肩站在一起之后，陈韦丞先往后退了一步。

12

陈韦丞告诉杨博尧他要去法国的时候，杨博尧并没有什么特别的反应，他说，嗯，知道了，那是德彪西的学校，你值得去，兄弟。他把之前陈韦丞在后台告诉他的话原封不动的还给了陈韦丞。

后来陈韦丞去巴黎面试，顺利通过了作曲专业的考试，他现在即将奔向新的生活了。结束考试后他坐在塞纳河边的一个小餐馆吃午饭，接到了杨博尧的电话，电话里的人声音波澜不惊充满了克制，他告诉陈韦丞他要去茱莉亚面试了。

“好事啊，Brett,你终于要进入世界top了，这真的值得高兴。”

“你的面试如何？”

“通过了。”Eddy不得已堵住一只耳朵，小餐馆里的法国人们实在是太吵了，他的法语还没有那么好，所以听起来简直是噪音，“那张卷子实在是让人头疼，我甚至不知道我的分析对不对，先锋派音乐我可不能这么快的就充分接受。”

“你值得，Eddy。”Brett那边的电流声有点大，Eddy在尽力辨认他说的什么，“Eddy，你值得这些，你值得更好的。”

那天在巴黎那通信号不怎么好的电话像是变成了两个人一个非正式的告别，Eddy先离开的布里斯班飞往巴黎，那时候Brett还在美国打点录取之后的事宜，然后回澳洲办好手续，在前往美国才算是正式开学，两人在开学飞往两地之前都没有再见上一面。陈韦丞走的那天是中午，布里斯班艳阳高照，天气晴朗，他倒是没有什么难过的，因为杨博尧在他重要的记忆节点里总是和月亮一起出现，他不会触景生情，也就不会难过。

巴黎是个浪漫的城市，月亮和布里斯班没什么不同。Eddy去见了肖邦，看毕加索画展，在教堂听弥撒，坐在咖啡厅里和同学们聊萨特的存在主义和拉威尔的配器法，他在凯旋门下见到了街头小提琴手，当时那位小提琴手正好在拉爱的忧伤，他听了一会儿，然后离开了。

声音和味道总会让他想起来那些过去的事情，他总会关注杨博尧怎么样了，从更新ins的频率来看应该是非常忙，忙于上课，忙于音乐会，忙于乐团排练，两人的交流在逐渐变少，6个小时的时差横亘在他们中间，陈韦丞时常会觉得有些东西是真的不在了，而有些东西正在飞速的流失于指缝，而他现在也并没有像以前那样那么拼命的想要握住，他马上就要27岁了，十四年的时光如今在他看来其实也并没有太久。

只是他偶尔的确会做梦，梦见他和杨博尧在一起，做自由音乐家，在全世界各地开巡演，两人住一个屋子，大半夜凌晨三点坐错车，互相给对方买冰淇淋，在临演出时前焦头烂额。在那个梦里，台上的他看着杨博尧的眼睛，像是看完了自己的一生。

在陈韦丞课业的最后一年，他为了完成自己的小提琴协奏曲，出门准备找教授交流的时候看到了学院里面刚刚贴上的海报。

上面写着的是杨博尧的名字，Brett·Yang，他在做茱莉亚提供的三个国家的毕业巡演机会，美国和德国都演过了，现在到了最后一站。

在看到这张说大不大说小不小的海报的时候陈韦丞才知道他和杨博尧究竟相距了多久，杨博尧还是那个优秀的杨博尧，海报上的他一点都没变，还是原来的样子，只不过他穿着帽衫，拿着他的宝贝琴，笑得一如往昔，身后是被模糊了的茱莉亚音乐厅大门，那些行人和灯变成一个个的线条从他的背后擦过，好像这个世界只有他。

希望他身体还健康。这是陈韦丞看到杨博尧的脸的时候产生的第一个想法。

要不要去看呢。他留意了一下那个日子，下午的时候他有课，晚上要赶去音乐厅那边，加上法国神奇的交通，一定会迟到，不过他特意看了，会有音乐频道的直播。

他终于可以有自己的巡演了。陈韦丞为他高兴，并且决定在那一天一定要看直播。

他和杨博尧分别了三年，和他们相遇的日子相比起来简直九牛一毛，他适应了巴黎的生活节奏以后原以为自己不会过分的在意，可事实依旧是他等待杨博尧演出的这几天心不在焉，音符抄错了好多个，甚至还常常跑到街上期待和杨博尧来个偶遇，他都不知道如果真的遇见了要和杨博尧说些什么，不过好在直到演出之前都没遇到，他也说不清到底是失落还是松了口气。

直播音乐会那天他早早就把节目调好了，电视都没关，上完课直接飞奔回公寓，把自己的琴也放在一边，他觉得他的琴应该也挺想杨博尧的。

他的脑海中出现了“也”这个字，这甚至有点让他的手发抖。

乐团首先上场，他看到法国爱乐的成员正襟危坐，他想到自己在昆士兰坐二提首席和之后坐的首席的位子，大概也是这个样子，独奏家上来之前都是面无表情一动不动。灯光暗了下来，杨博尧和指挥从舞台侧边出现，陈韦丞梗住脖子一直追着那个黑色的燕尾服身影，镜头聚焦到了杨博尧的身上，他刮了胡子，头发听话的贴在鬓角，还是倔强的不肯在音乐会上摘下眼镜，他面对着观众鞠躬，礼貌的微笑，等待观众安静，然后架上了琴。

伊萨伊，陈韦丞没想到是伊萨伊，第三奏鸣曲经过杨博尧更长时间的打磨变得更加精巧，和弦的倾向性也更准确，他现在已经比三年前成熟太多了，仅仅三年，杨博尧就成长到了现在这个样子。

而在伊萨伊之后就是柴D，杨博尧选了和那年独奏会一模一样的曲子，40分钟的演奏，柴可夫斯基那些缠绵的旋律夹杂着一丝丝温暖连带着俄罗斯的大雪扑面而来，那些线条的厚重感把陈韦丞吓到了，像伏尔加河一般不断翻滚的乐句带着陈韦丞的思维一起盘旋回响，可是依旧是在尾声，他在悠扬歌唱的D大调中却听到夹杂在揉弦中的烦恼，痛苦和歇斯底里，他听得到杨博尧在说些什么，并非作品中的需要，而完全是基于他是十分私人的情感。

40分钟的乐曲结束，陈韦丞还在那个杨博尧自己创造的空间之中没有回过神来，伴随着掌声进入了返场环节，交响乐团并没有离场，而是从舞台的侧后方推了一台钢琴出来，陈韦丞这时候内心开始翻涌，他隐约知道杨博尧可能要十分任性的返场那首曲子，但他不敢确定，不过这并不妨碍他心口那处许久没有动静的地方痒痒的。

他猜对了，是那首杨博尧大学毕业独奏会上没能演奏的莫扎特k304，他这次直接拉了第二乐章。

钢琴忧郁思念的小调主题出现后，小提琴紧接着进入，杨博尧拉出的音色让陈韦丞的心脏一下一下闷闷的钝痛，他的弦在颤抖，那是一种微笑诉说的疼痛，直到第二乐段展开的时候，陈韦丞觉得他笑不出来了，那些犹豫迷惘的眼泪狠狠的砸在了陈韦丞心口的那块地方，涟漪和微波被泪水的重量撬出来，像是泉眼一样滔滔不绝。

他在哭。

这首曲子结尾在e小调上，结束在杨博尧的叹息中。

显然台下的观众没见过这样的返场，全场都沉浸在杨博尧突如其来的悲伤里不能自拔，停了许久才响起掌声，镜头又给到了杨博尧，他再次向台下鞠躬，随后离开了舞台，这时乐团也开始准备离开了，陈韦丞知道他不会再返场了，音乐会结束了。

他坐在公寓的沙发上好一会儿都没有缓过来，他不直到杨博尧这是想干什么，在他想给自己倒杯水冷静一下的时候，电视里面突然将信号切到了后台给音乐家们准备的休息室，杨博尧正在那里收拾自己的琴盒，这也是例行的规矩，偶尔音乐会结束后会有采访环节。

陈韦丞更近距离的看到了杨博尧，他坐在镜头前面稍微有些不自然，但是马上就调整好了状态，礼貌的微笑，实际上没几个人能看出来杨博尧在开始掌握谈话主动权之前几秒的紧张，陈韦丞算一个。

记者很规矩的问了几个问题，到最后一个可能是现场临时加的，他们问到了返场的曲目选择问题。

他看到杨博尧不好意思的笑了笑，“这个很长，可以有时间给我说吗？”

得到记者的首肯以后，镜头再次给到杨博尧，他沉默了几秒钟，像是在斟酌自己该说些什么，“这首曲子献给我的朋友，他在法国学习，我们很久没有联系了，我不知道他会不会看我的音乐会，有没有来现场或者是看直播，不管他有没有听到，我想说这首曲子是献给他的，我在大学的毕业音乐会上就想拉给他听，可是当时迫于一些原因没有完成。”

“他是我最好的朋友，可能比最好还要更好。我有过抑郁症的病史，很小的时候就得了，那个时候练琴很痛苦，被拉去看医生天天吃药很痛苦，睡不着觉也很痛苦，去上数学补习班也很痛苦，我是在数学补习班的时候认识他的，我那时候在外面敲墙，只有他一个人和我讲话，还很认真地听那是什么音。对，他有绝对音感，有时候还挺羡慕他的。”

“我一开始没有告诉他我有抑郁症这件事，我不想也给他平添痛苦，后来在大学的一次独奏会上我忘记吃药，就这么在台上发作了，我硬撑着演奏完跑到后台的洗手间躲着，那个时候还挺严重的，已经躯体化了，完全无法动弹，他跑了好久找到我，把我捞出来回去吃药，我总觉得这是我瞒着他了，我其实不应该瞒着他的。”

“后来他就带着我去街头表演，你知道TwoSetViolin吗？那就是我们，我们那个时候业余时间会去做街头小提琴手，我在那个时候非常开心，我觉得可能是那个时候他带着我开始，我的病在逐渐痊愈，我把停药前的最后一条动态发在一个我记录治疗的账号上了，之后我就再也没登陆过那个账号，因为我知道有他在我会好起来。”

“后来也没什么，就是经历毕业的离别。”杨博尧这时在镜头面前低下头，看着自己的手指，“在我的毕业独奏会中途他问我有没有想好未来的出路，我那个时候没有做好打算，临毕业真的很忙，我一直想坐下和他好好聊聊，可一直找不到时间，我没有想过我有一天会和他经历分别，我从来没有想过这一点，我从14岁和他就在一起了，他的存在对我来说已经像是融入血液的另一半。”

“我在茱莉亚上学的时候一直在想，想我们会不会有别的可能性，至少还在可以在同一个地方的可能性，我去悉尼交响乐团，去昆士兰交响乐团，去外面教课，留校，或者说把我们之前TSV当作一个古典音乐频道做下去，我们去巡演，去看雪，做我们像以前一样一直在做的事，可能都不会像现在这样，在隔了6个小时时差的两个国家，鲜少联系。”

“不过如果没有当时的分别，也不会有现在的他和现在的我。”杨博尧低着头微笑起来，“旅程迟早会结束的，一切终将汇聚。”

记者看样子是听进去了，他沉默了一会儿，问到，“那您现在还会想念那位友人吗？”

坐在电视机前的陈韦丞看到镜头前面的杨博尧抬起了头，眼镜还架在他的鼻梁上，他的下眼睑已经有些微微发红，好像刚刚的回忆让他非常的累，但是他还是露出一个非常非常真诚的笑容，陈韦丞清楚的看到他的眼睛里有什么东西亮闪闪的。

“Always。”杨博尧说，他看向镜头，无数的星星落在他的头发上，“Always。”

陈韦丞在屏幕里和杨博尧遥遥相望，他迅速捞过手机查找了一下那个他已经太长时间没有查看的一串字母的ins账号，看到最新的也是这个账号最后一个动态后，电视屏幕里的杨博尧已经在说告别词了。

他飞快地把手机拿上，随手捞过外套，连电视都没关就跑出了门。

陈韦丞奔跑在12月巴黎的街头，他一开始几乎要忍不住自己的眼泪，然后他马上就把眼泪憋回去了，有什么好哭的呢，他一直在烦恼着、迷惑着、痛苦着，而最后得到的答案却简单到让他不禁想笑出来，他不断地咒骂自己的愚蠢和迟钝，眼前的一切景象都像他抱住杨博尧那天一样，只不过周围已经全部变成了灰色的背景，像画布一样被他甩在身后。

陈韦丞有一个装着彩虹的瓶子，由于时间太长，彩虹已经离开了，而现在彩虹就在巴黎的音乐厅，他现在就要把他的彩虹找回来。

在他上气不接下气的到达音乐厅后门的时候，人已经寥寥无几，他满眼满眼都是浓重的灰色，不过他相信，在一堆灰色的背景中找彩虹明显要比在一群乱七八糟的色彩中找灰色容易多了，所以他一点也不担心。

“Brett！”他开始不管天不管地的在街上用英语夹杂着说的并不太好的台湾腔大喊了起来，“Brett!!Brett·Yang！！杨博尧！！”

这时他看见远处有一个背着黑色琴盒的十分扎眼身影刚刚从咖啡店出来，手里还拿着杯咖啡，听到有人用中文叫他的名字显然还没有反应过来，就那么愣在了原地。

陈韦丞用平生最快的速度冲了过去，把杨博尧抱了个满怀，还是在抱住杨博尧的那一刻，他身上的色彩迅速向四周晕染开，再也不是晦涩而朦胧的灰色，那是陈韦丞在他的世界里从来没有见过的色彩。

他感觉到杨博尧也伸出手抱住了他，将整个人埋进了他的怀里，他的声音闷闷的，砸在陈韦丞的心口，因为杨博尧的存在，他觉得那块地方永远轻盈，永远滚烫。

“你要喝咖啡吗？”

“要，你再去买一杯。”

就像杨博尧说的那样。

一切终将汇聚。

ins更新内容：3月3日

“当我对世事厌倦的时候，我就会想到你，想到你在世界的某个地方生活着，存在着，我就愿意忍受一切，你的存在对我很重要。”


End file.
